And Let Me Crawl Inside Your Veins
by Lif61
Summary: Sabrina tries to expel the Dark Lord's residue from Nick, but finds herself creating a bigger problem for herself. Now she has to give in now to fight another day.


**A/N: Not sure how many more fics I'll write for this fandom. It's really not my main fandom, but these have been fun. Also, I totally wrote this in the middle of the night, so it might be a disaster.**

**WARNING: This fic contains rape/non-con, underage, and incest.**

* * *

The Dark Lord's black residue shot towards Sabrina, and her gut clenched as its slimy heat touched her skin. She rushed over to the bowl with the holy water that Ambrose had set out, even as he tried getting it for her. The result was they bumped into each other, and the bowl fell, splattering the water across the floor.

Sabrina's eyes widened, panic striking in her chest. The residue climbed up her wrists.

She fell to her knees, trying to force the disgusting stuff into whatever water was splashed across the hardwood floor and hadn't been soaked up by the rug.

"No, no! Ambrose!"

It squirmed away from her attempts, so very alive, and her cousin knelt beside her, a hand about her shoulders. He was hurriedly dabbing his fingers in the water, adding it to her hand.

His voice was rushed, sped up by fear as he tried to comfort, his words lies, "Don't worry, Sabrina. It's okay, it's okay."

It was on her arms now, the holy water as effective as droplets on a massive flame. Sabrina felt frightened tears tracking down her cheeks, and it was hard to breathe.

"Ambrose, it's spreading!"

"I know, I know. Um…"

He got up, hurriedly searching the room for something, movements frantic.

"What do we do?!"

"Hold on, cousin."

He found his wand on a table, and pointed it at the black on Sabrina.

"_Lucius annaeus seneca mala praesentia!_"

Nothing happened.

"Um… _Ut eam tu non eorum! Eieci te de meis opibus!_ With the powers of my might I banish thee! With the powers of my might _I banish thee!_"

It was to her shoulders now, and Sabrina was trying to fling it off, but it stuck to her, knowing she was made up of the same stuff as it was. Her breaths came in hitched sobs. It crawled to her neck, the horrible feeling making her shudder. She was on her hands and knees, vision fuzzing with panic. Her stomach twisted, sick, and her appendages were tingling. The sensation soon spread to her limbs, her chest, till she couldn't breathe. Pain bloomed in her stomach.

"Begone, malevolent rot, your vile presence will lead to naught!"

Sabrina screamed as it raced towards her mouth, her nose.

"Evil thing, foul and fell, leave this witch, I do compel!"

Her screams turned into choked gags. She wanted to sick up, but the residue kept invading her. Sabrina's vision went black, and she could no longer breathe, could no longer sense anything but the horrid, malicious invasion, and her own heart pounding so furiously it hurt. Blood was rushing in her ears.

She thought maybe Ambrose's hands were on her, and he started screaming, "_Aunties!_"

Sabrina didn't find out if her aunties heard him, or if they came. She didn't hear what other spells and incantations he might've tried.

Her body dropped to the floor with a thud, and Sabrina's eyes turned a blood red before rolling up in her head.

"I knew you wanted me, dear daughter," a voice murmured in her ear, stabbing dread through her gut.

Sabrina turned, and she found herself trapped in a room of all red. Everything she saw through her eyes was red as if a Hellish light reigned there. And there was her father before her, startlingly naked. Sabrina's mouth dropped open in fear and she backed up against the far wall.

"Where am I?" she asked, frantically looking around herself, trying to see if her first impression of the room was false.

Trapped.

Utterly trapped.

"In your head. And so am I."

"No, no. It's not you! It's just your residue."

"And what is that residue if not a part of me?"

"Go to Heaven!" Sabrina spat.

"I'm afraid I can't. Got kicked out, you see."

She scrunched her face up in disgust as he approached. Her breaths shuddered through her.

"Come to me, my daughter."

He caressed her face, then held her chin in one hand. Unbidden, her skin sparked with warm pleasure at his touch.

"How?" she asked, crying. "You're right here."

"But not all of me." He leaned forward, lips brushing her ear and making her question her morals, and he said, "Search your feelings. You'll know where to find me."

His teeth grabbed her ear, a hand going to her waist, the other her throat. Sabrina cried out, and was startled back to the mortal plane.

Ambrose and her aunties knelt over her.

"Cousin?"

Upon seeing her with her eyes open Zelda wrapped her up in a hug.

"Oh, praise Satan, Sabrina."

Hilda rubbed her back.

And in her head her father commanded her to leave, to go to him. And she knew where. The clearing where she'd signed herself away to not just his command, but Hell's.

He palmed at her breasts for not immediately obeying, other hand gripping hard at her ass.

Sabrina pulled away from her family, horrified by the things in her head.

A tear trailed down her cheek. "Aunties, he's in me. He's in me, what do I do?"

"Don't worry, love, we'll get it out."

"Don't lie to her, Hilda. There's nothing we can do."

"There might be one solution to this," Ambrose agreed. "The-the residue, it's part of the Dark Lord, belongs to him. It was coaxed into you because you're his blood. So, perhaps if we get him we can siphon it back into the body holding him."

"Capture the Dark Lord? Again?" Zelda asked. "Utter nonsense. How do you propose we do that?"

The Dark Lord undid the button on her pants. Sabrina shook with sobs.

"We can't!" Sabrina wailed. "You know it's true."

"Then what do we do, cuz?"

"You know what to do," the Dark Lord breathed in her ear. He tugged her pants down and his fingers traveled in between her legs, even as she tried to fight him. "I need my daughter, Sabrina. Be a good little girl."

Two of his fingers plunged into her.

In the physical world Sabrina screamed. And she forgot where she was, who she was with. She thrashed, falling to the floor again, cries leaving her mouth. Hands were on her, trying to hold, maybe to comfort.

"Get out of me!" she wailed. "Hmm-mm, _get out!_"

Sabrina couldn't see, her vision blurred with tears when she opened her eyes, as she lay there, trembling, breaths uneven.

"Sabrina? Sabrina, what's he doing? What's happening?" Ambrose.

"Go on. Tell them," he breathed. His fingers were still in her, deep, and it was something she' d never experienced. There was blood. She was sure of it. Another part of her virginity had been chipped away by him. He'd taken her soul, had his mark in her, his residue had done this in her head, and now only the realm of the living with its physicality was left. "Tell them, and I'll stop."

"No!" she snarled, at him, even out loud so her family could hear. Sabrina didn't know which was more real. The Academy, or the horribly red room in her head. "_No!_"

"Sabrina, darling, talk to us."

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina shook her head, mouth closed to keep sounds coming from it, yet she whimpered.

Suddenly, everything in her head calmed. But before she thought she was free of him, she saw her father before her, now in a robe of gold.

Her family must've seen him too because they all started, and immediately flung spells at him. They sparked and flashed and went through him. He smiled, his face — his true, angelic face — lit up with dark amusement. And in his eyes was a contented malice. He knew he would win.

And Sabrina knew the prize was her.

A deep, rumbling laugh left him at her family's foolish attempts, and then he purred, "Spellmans, that's hardly a kind way to treat your Dark Lord."

"You're no lord of mine!" Zelda spat.

He began pacing, the fire in the room cutting shadows into his profile, showing the sharpness of his cheekbones. "Oh, yes, you pray to Lilith now, don't you?" The Dark Lord turned on them. "She can't help you. And she won't. This isn't a fight you can win. I'd hardly call it a fight; you're so unevenly matched. Now, Sabrina, you know what you must do."

"If it was so easy this whole time," she asked, "why didn't you just do it? All those times I was in the dungeon with you, why didn't you—"

"Because I couldn't." Her father tilted his head down at Nick's half-naked form, still unconscious before Sabrina, still so vulnerable. Her instinct was to go to him, but she was left too terrified from all that had transpired, and it had rendered her practically immobile, useless. "I was in your plaything there." He nodded his head at him, as if it wasn't obvious who he was talking about, and who he'd violated. "And you were unwilling. Till now."

"_You're not in my body,_" Sabrina snarled. "I did no spell to bind myself to you, Dark Lord."

"Oh, it's not needed, dear daughter."

Sabrina looked on with fear, and a startling realization that she was much more open to his will than she thought.

"What? You thought only the magic known to yourself was what could be used against you? That it was the only power? _pop_"

"Yeah, well, you're not a power we accept, so hurry along and show yourself out, you great, big gannet."

The Dark Lord tsked. "Oh, Sabrina, you have such disrespectful aunties. It would be a pity if—"

"No!"

"Then come to me."

With those words he faded, cutting the connection of energy.

All her family began to plead at once.

"Don't do it, love! Don't do it!"

"Sabrina, I forbid you."

"Cuz, you can't."

Sabrina clenched her jaw, steeled herself, even with the after-images of what he'd done to her echoing in her head.

"I have to."

"Sabrina, I will bind you to this spot!" Zelda warned.

Sabrina took her arms, looked at her and saw the fear, the pain. And she gave her a small smile, a slight nod of her head. Zelda began to cry.

Then she was wrapped up in a fierce hug, and her aunt was saying into her ear, words fierce, "Do not let him get the better of you. He is a man, and no man shall ever hold down a Spellman woman again. And I don't care what birth says; you are a Spellman, Sabrina." She pulled away, Sabrina feeling tears on her own cheeks as Zelda cupped her face in her hands. "Be fierce, be brave."

"Zelds—"

"No." Her aunt gave her sister a sharp look. A tear dripped off her chin. "This is what has to be done. Ambrose, tend to Nick. Sister, let's depart, warn the coven the Dark Lord may be coming soon, and we know not in what form."

"But we can't just leave Sabrina!"

"I fear the Dark Lord would anger at us accompanying her." She held out her hand. "Come."

Her aunties rose to their feet, and Ambrose helped Sabrina do the same. Sabrina glanced at Nick, so still, but still alive. Now she would be gone.

Holding back a sob, Sabrina went to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Ambrose held her.

There was a sharp insistence in her head, some beat of pleasure, nearly painful, and she knew it was from Him. The violation was enough to prove it.

So Sabrina straightened, let Ambrose hug her, let Aunt Hilda kiss her cheeks, and then she departed.

Sabrina was in a daze as she made her way to the clearing. By the time she arrived she had no memory of how she'd gotten there. Trying to think back on it just brought flashes of her father in her, naked, his strong hands ripping at her clothes, but then so gently pressing at bare flesh.

For a moment it was Faustus' body she saw by the altar, but then the Dark Lord forced his will upon reality, and it was the body of her father she looked at. He still wore the same clothes as Faustus, and for that, Sabrina was grateful. His muscular torso was clothed this way.

He spread his arms out at her arrival, chest heaving with barely restrained pride, satisfaction, and lust.

"Daughter. Come give Daddy a hug."

Sabrina's bottom lip quivered, but she went to him. She was so tired of fighting that she fell into him as his arms wrapped around her.

There was a hole in her chest, an unreality beneath her feet, that told her how alone she was.

And he was the only one there.

Sabrina clutched at his shirt, and he let out a pleased groan.

He pulled out of the hug, but she kept holding onto him as he held her face in both hands, had her looking into his startlingly green eyes.

"Now, let Daddy make it all better. But you must say please."

Sabrina hesitated for a few seconds, but then she found herself giving in, "Please."

His head tilted up slightly, teeth bared in displeasure.

"Please, Daddy."

"_Ah. Good girl._"

His voice was a low gravel now, and his lips were parted. A forked tongue darted out, almost like the way a snake would taste the air.

Sabrina stood stock still, stomach telling her it needed to empty itself, as her father, her "daddy," leaned down and brought his mouth to hers.

He held the back of her head, keeping her close, and he wrapped an arm around her as she started to fight.

Sabrina trembled and cried, but there was no denying how good his lips felt against hers, so warm, and soft, and commanding. And his body was hard and hot, reassuring and somehow familiar, amidst all the horror.

Was it because she was part of him? Was it their power intertwining together, recognizing kindred energies?

There was no way for her to know.

The Dark Lord bit her bottom lip till she bled, and she cried out into him, her mouth opening. He sucked, inhaled, and Sabrina felt a painful, jolting shift within her, as if something had just pulled free. It was like getting a tooth pulled, but from deep in her gut.

Sabrina fought him, choking, and he wrestled her down to the ground, leaves catching in her hair. One of his legs was over her. A hungry groan left him, and hot slime traveled up her throat. It was soon in her mouth. She gagged, she tried to scream, tried to spit, to do anything she could in reaction to this. His tongue and his starving mouth took the slime from her.

A tear trailed into her hair.

When the Dark Lord pulled away, she was shivering, and black residue was on his lips before departing into his mouth. His eyes glowed red.

Before Sabrina could ask what his next plan was, he kissed her again. And now he touched, hands exploring, strong leg keeping her pinned. And oh, Satan, his thighs were thick.

"Now," he said, lips up against hers as his hand delved into her pants, "till I can retake my angelic form, I need a new body."

"Get a fucking corpse," Sabrina spat.

"No. You're the one." His hand worked its way into her underwear. Sabrina squirmed. But then her body went limp, and she gasped as his pointer finger delicately brushed over her clit.

"I find the use of acheron binding spells unnecessary in this case. A more… _primal_ magic will do."

With that his hand retreated, and Sabrina was flipped over onto her stomach. She screamed as he pulled her pants down.

His residue had been in her, but now he planned for all of his essence to be in her. Sabrina couldn't take it!

But no.

No, she had to.

This wasn't losing. It was just another path. With him in her she could use that, could fight him, could get control.

Nick hadn't been able to, but Nick wasn't of an infernal, royal lineage. He wasn't prophetic.

The Dark Lord divested her of everything below the waist, leaving Sabrina bare, and limp and helpless with fear. Next was her shirt and bra. Then, with surprising reverence, he laid her on the Satanic altar.

Now he stripped, motions precise, eyes roving over her naked body every chance he got. A small smile was on his face, and his breaths were quick with excitement.

And already, the rest of him seemed excited.

Sabrina swallowed down extra saliva as she saw the hardness of his cock.

Oh, good lord in Hell, he was big.

It would hurt!

Surely, it would.

But all her worries dissipated as he took his place above her, hands assured, but gentle on her body. Their lips met, and Sabrina bent her legs, wrapping one around him, opening herself up so he could prepare her.

She forgot what it was she wanted, why she was there, why she shouldn't be doing this.

It was just all him, and all pleasure that went deeper than any sensations she'd gotten from fooling around with Harvey, or Nick.

Her mind was hazy, heart pounding fiercely, body only feeling him.

Sabrina tilted her head back and moaned as he slipped a finger into her. She held onto the back of his neck.

"Yes, Sabrina. That's my girl," he murmured. "Daddy's little girl is being very good."

He removed his finger before slipping it, and a second, into her wet, throbbing insides. She cried out as she felt a tear in between her legs, but he pushed on.

"Easy now, my sweet."

Sabrina let out a cry, and she tried to close her legs. She tensed. Soreness pounded into her.

Her breaths came quickly now, and she was dizzy.

"Oh, oh! Slower, slower."

"Daddy's angry," he hissed. "And he likes it rough."

Sabrina had thought she might have liked it rough too, but not like this.

As his thumb brushed over her clit, the warm, foggy haze reappeared, and she relaxed, whimpering. Pleasure seared through her pelvis, and up into her stomach that was flipping with excitement. Her father's mouth was at her neck now, making his presence known with nips at her sensitive throat.

Body knowing what to do, she bucked up into him, arched her back, and ran her legs up his large form until they were resting just beneath his arms. This opened her up to him further. His fingers began to beckon, and his teeth latched onto her throat, gnawing. Sabrina couldn't move lest his teeth dig in more and hurt, choke. Liquid waves of ecstasy spread through her core.

Lucifer let out a vicious growl, and it aroused Sabrina to such an extent that it became pleasure, and she found her walls clenching around him, her body drawn taut. Ecstasy burst through her veins, hot tongues lapping at her. She cried out beneath him, writhed, and then his fingers were gone.

She whined and whimpered and bucked now that his thumb was no longer on her clit.

"Oh, Daddy!"

The words left her without a thought. Her father was sucking and lapping at her skin now, and he purred against her neck.

His hot, wet mouth went down her body, and she held onto the altar, moaning as his head went between her thighs.

Sabrina couldn't look; was lost in hot waves of sensual power, the very air seeming to spark and tingle.

She lost comprehension at the feeling of his strangely-shaped tongue setting to work on her. Her clit burned and burned, and sticky wetness trickled from her core at a crawling pace.

He was liken to a god, _her_ god.

God with his head between her thighs.

A grunt left her as he twisted his neck ever so slightly and bit the highly sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He growled in approval of her reaction, and now ignored her pulsing center. His mouth was working marks into her thigh, fingers digging into her ass in order to hold her still.

Sabrina nearly came just from those sensations, only arousal existing in her head, brain overloading on dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. The oxytocin seemed unnaturally heightened, some magic that was beyond her. And it made her accept him, the need to hold him so strong.

She grabbed onto his soft locks, hands twisting as he lapped and teased.

As he finished up tasting her he held himself over her, so big, so overwhelming. Sabrina was trapped.

Zelda's words came back to her: "_...no man shall ever hold down a Spellman woman again._"

Sabrina held him back with hands at his chest, even as he tried to force his way into her, and she felt the large head of his cock pressing against her wet folds.

"No."

"_Sabrina,_" he growled.

The Dark Lord grabbed her legs. She wriggled and shoved. She even managed to push him back somewhat, and then she started pulling on him, lifting herself up.

"_No._"

He snapped his teeth near her face, and they fought until she screeched at him, and with a burst of magic he was laid out on his back.

"_…no man shall ever hold down a Spellman woman again._"

Sabrina climbed on top of him, and he breathed hard as she grasped him. Sabrina shuddered at feeling her father's cock in her hand, and then against her soaked, wanting center.

She grunted as she lowered herself and as he thrusted.

Oh, it hurt!

But there was that pleasurable burning, and an emptiness inside her.

Her daddy had ahold of her hips and he pulled her down as he pushed upward. There was no struggling or need for shallow thrusting to enter her this way. Gravity helped.

It was slow going, but not as slow as Sabrina would like. The moment seemed terrifying, but so arousing, and endless.

Finally her legs were spread over him, his cock buried in her till she rested against his balls and he pressed hard and painfully inside of her. She leaned over, hands on his warm chest to keep herself steady.

Before Sabrina was ready the Dark Lord pulled her down, mouth against hers, and began to thrust.

Sabrina was whimpering, voice leaving her with each punctuated thrust into her petite body. Oh, Satan, he was so big inside her. And he throbbed, pulsed.

The pace he soon set was fluid, but brutal, and Sabrina found herself collapsed on him, biting his neck and drawing blood.

There was just pounding pressure and sensation against a deep part of her that ignited pleasure. It reached her clit, her stomach, up through her chest. She was so sensitive. Sabrina cried out when her father pulled her back with a rough hand in her hair, sitting her up, and began to play with her nipples.

Sabrina rocked herself on him, grinding down hard, needing more, more, more!

"_Daddy!_" she whined.

Sabrina had lost herself, wasn't thinking, wasn't existing anywhere else but here. There was no past, no future, just this.

Eventually he had her get off and turned around on him. She let out a choked scream as his wet, throbbing cock plunged into her pleading body. He reached deeper in this position. And oh, unholy shit, she felt it.

Her father fucked her into another orgasm.

Positions changed, Sabrina eventually ending up underneath. But she fought him, clawed at his unhealed wounds on his back, and so she got on top, orgasming hard. His mouth was vicious now, biting at her nipples, at whatever skin he could reach, leaving behind sharp, sore pain.

Sabrina was above him when his climax joined hers, theirs becoming one, and he rocked up hard, teeth clenched as he screamed. Sabrina screamed with him, the air around them warm and heavy, so viscous, slowly thudding and vibrating with magic that beat into her chest.

She felt hot inside, wet, and his throbs were powerful. Sabrina's body squeezed, not hating the obscene sensation.

There was a feeling of her body getting hollowed out, then filled.

Her physical surroundings faded, and she was back in the red room of her mind. Sabrina faced the Dark Lord, the two of them naked, her body sweaty, black stickiness coating the inside of her thighs. His cock was red, slowly softening, and he breathed heavily, eyes gleaming bright.

He was in her now.

Sabrina was Lucifer.

She stared him down, letting him know she wasn't done fighting, and he approached. With a violent and quick series of motions he grabbed her, flipping her and slamming her to the floor, pinning her with his legs.

She tried to struggle, though she knew this wasn't how she would win.

Inside herself, his mouth tasted hers, and outside herself, her body collapsed off the altar, eyes glazed.

They slid closed.

After long moments, her lids opened, her eyes seeing the world in blood red.


End file.
